With the rapid developments in semiconductor and digital technologies, electric and electronic devices, as well as intelligence devices, have become much more functional and miniaturized. However, those devices often react to minute interferences caused by electromagnetic waves and thus operate poorly. Therefore, in order to ensure that the device preforms optimally and achieves product reliability, there is a need in the art for a method of conducting the electromagnetic waves, which are generated in the electric and electronic devices, outside.